A king's Mind
by Kaijudragon567
Summary: Godzilla has fought many beings. Bloodshed and battle always following him. Yet, after a meeting with another kaiju. Godzilla desire for peace and companionship grow. Will he find what he seeks? Or will battle and death take hold again?...
1. Chapter 1

Pacific Ocean

Deep in the caverns of the ocean, a beast slept. Whales and squid swam past the enormous creature as it slumbered. One of the squids made a large rock fall down, causing an echo. Its eyes opened ever so slowly, taking in the sites of the many much smaller creatures. The humans called him Godzilla, but he really didn't care for whatever name he had. Sure enough he saw a small human submarine watching him. He knew it wasn't made for fighting due to the size and the yellow paint. It was just a watcher, spying on him.

Godzilla didn't really think about it at this point. He had fought many human war machines in the past, and knew when humans wanted a fight now. Suddenly, the thoughts of fighting came into his mind. He had honestly forgotten how many battles he had. No matter the creature, no matter the weapon, he always won. It was a shame, there was a time he had exitment in battle. Now, there was nothing. No joy, anger, and no fear. It was boring to fight now. This did sadden him a small bit.

Godzilla decided that now was not the time for thoughts, he got up from the cavern. He slowly began to swim up to the surface. Taking note of the many different animals all around him, the small submarine following as well. When he broke the surface, he was a little shock that it was already morning. The sun creeping on the horizon, touching Godzilla's eyes.

He took a second to admire the sky at the least. He had grown to appreciate the world around him. Something as simple as a sunrise was beutiful to him. Godzilla sniffed the air, a sweet ocean breeze filling his lungs. He noticed something else in the air, another being. He guessed it was his size. Considering it's scent carried this far. Godzilla guessed the direction of the smell, it seemed to be west of him.

Godzilla started his swim to it. If it would be a fight, part of him hoped it would be a powerful foe. Another part of him was just curious, not really caring for a fight. No matter what the outcome was, he still wanted to check. He got the feeling the humans wanted him to check. Maybe they set a trap for him, hoping his curiosity lured him. Or maybe they didn't know what is was either, Godzilla gave them the benifit of the doubt.

He mostly swam under the surface, his spines sticking out of the water. The submarine slowly stopped the pursuit, probably because he was a quite the fast swimmer when he wanted. Godzilla stuck his head out occasionally, a few birds sat calmly on his back. He slowly creeped down under water to get them off, the birds flew away when the water got close.

Godzilla stayed at this pace, not in any hurry. The scent was still there and getting stronger as well. He began to think about what it was, he knew a possible match to it. But something was wrong with it. The animal he thought of came in a pair, and something was wrong with the other's scent. One smelled fine, the other seemed wrong in a weird way. Like rotten flesh to be exact, he wondered why.

Godzilla poked his head out of the water when he noticed an island in the distance. It was barren, rocky, and unwelcoming. But the other thing was the massive amount of human machines on it. Well, what was left of them. Tanks crushed, planes burning, and humans themselves seemingly turned into red paint. Godzilla had a feeling this would be a fight now.

When he got on the beach, the ground was rough. It had several sharp rocks on the ground, along with a few craters. His weight made him take a second to truly get on the island, he still stood tall in the end. The smell was very strong now, he knew what it was. A muto, definitely a female. But again, Godzilla knew something was wrong with male. As he walked, causing large booms as he did, the female did not appear.

Then he saw her, the female muto was kneeling over the male. The male was covered in wounds, and seemed to be dead for at least a day or so. The female was obviously mourning, making small saddened calls. She looked up and saw Godzilla, not noticed his smell, possibly because of her stress. She stood and gave a roar, but it wasn't at all threatening to Godzilla. What he did notice were her dried scars, she also was shaking slightly trying to stand.

Godzilla simply stood there, watching her. He knew she was protecting the male's body, she probably hoped he was still alive. Eventually, she stopped standing in a defensive way. Not having enough strength to keep up the pose. Godzilla waited about five minutes before he began to move forward. She still tried to scare him off, trying to yell a strong roar. She didn't seem at all threatening.

Eventually, she stopped trying to scare him off. Knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Godzilla didn't want to hurt her. When he was around this species constantly, he learned two Mutos were fearsome opponents. One muto, on the other hand, was an unfair fight. The fact she was mourning and wounded, further kebt him from wanting a fight. The closer he got, the more he noticed she was skinny. Unhealthy skinny, seemed like she didn't eat for days. She was now dead quiet.

Godzilla thought about it for a second, he knew they ate radiation. He was essentially a nuclear reactor, and he healed almost instantly. He stuck his arm out, near her face. She looked at him curiously, he kebt his arm out. She looked at his arm for a second and bit down. It did hurt, but he could bear it. Godzilla felt his energy being drained slowly, but he could wait for a bit.

Eventually he started to pull away, she kebt her mouth on, not letting go. It took Godzilla making a strong and angry roar to get her off. The muto stared at him, not knowing what he wanted to do. His arm did heal very quickly, steam coming from the bite marks. They stared at eachother for a few more minutes. Godzilla turned around and went back to the ocean, the muto stayed quiet. Part of him want to stay, but not now.

He swam back underwater, but he rembered her staring at him. The look of desperation, of begging, it slowly ate at the king. Godzilla honestly wished she would have just charged at him, starting a fight. The Muto didn't, she just stood, trying to defend her dead lover's body. Still, maybe the radiation he gave her might keep the Muto going. The thoughts still bugged him.

Eventually he got back to his great cavern, he stayed there because the earth gave radioactive waves. It helped him quickly recover the energy he gave to her. Instead of falling to sleep, he was awake. Not being able to get any sort of rest, just his mind creating more thoughts. Then it hit him, a thought that shocked and hurt. That was the first kaiju, or moment, that a battle did not occur. He began to list off all the beings he met. Machines, giant bugs, aliens, and mutants. He fought ever single one, never feeling mercy or joy in it.

But that Muto was the first thing even slightly like him, that no fight occurred. Godzilla looked up into the blue ocean water. He needed to see her again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pacific Ocean

Godzilla's thoughts drove him crazy, it was odd how not fighting something bugged him so much. Eventually this just continued to touch his mind, clawing at it even. It had only been a day since he met the Muto, yet it affected him so much. His gills continued to flair out, air bubbles coming from his nostrils. He had to go now and see her.

He had regained most of the nuclear energy he gave her, yet it still felt weird not being at the maximum amount of power. Somehow, he ignored that very common thought and still went. His tail, which had a flat tip for swimming, swung quickly sending him foward. Just to move faster he moved his body like a snake to increase speed. His very movement caused massive waves on the surface.

Most ocean animals moved away from him, fearing being crushed. Others moved to him. Ever since he woke up, his own radiation either woke up more ancient animals or mutated others. For example, a new breed of barnacles came to be just for Godzilla. Most were on his sides, a few on the shoulders, and a small amount on the back of his neck. Other mutated fish ate these said barnacles off of him. Most were alot bigger then a man, still no where near Godzilla's size.

The main group of fish averaged at about 5 ft long when young, and nearly 17 ft when adult. When Godzilla rose from the water a few of these monster fish falled off, most ripping off a barnacle with them. Godzilla didn't notice any of this, instead being focused on the black rock island where the Muto was. The place was still barren, it seemed that alot of the human machines were gone. Either from humans taking them, or massive waves pulling them into the ocean.

When Godzilla rose from the water, stepping onto the ground, he immediately noticed several vibrations in the ground. Feeling nervous he moved foward with his guard up. Then he saw the source of the vibrations. He felt a massive amount of sympathy, as he saw the female Muto trying to dig a grave for the male. She noticed Godzilla, yet still focused on the grave digging.

Godzilla walked to her, now seeing that the male was nearly going to fall apart. She used her hooks on her hands to pierce the dark rocks. Yet because of her lack of muscle, she couldn't actually move the broken rocks and ground away. Godzilla layed his own hands under the rubble and simply ripped it off easily. With almost no effort or time, he had managed to create a large enough hole for the male's body. As Godzilla was about to pick him up, the female stopped him. Wanting to atleast lower her mate on her own. It wasn't the best, yet it held the body nicely. The two of them moved the rocks and rubble over the grave, burying the body.

The two kaiju sat there in silence, keeping their heads down. The female Muto made a few saddened noises, Godzilla looked over at her. He knew how she felt in some way, she was now probably the last of her kind. Godzilla knew painfully well what that was like, he hoped no other being would have to feel it. He layed his and on her front right shoulder, trying to give her comfort. She moved closer to him, holding Godzilla in a hugging manor.

He wrapped his own arms around her, not wanting her to feel so much pain. He got up from the ground, still holding her, and motioned his head to the ocean. She looked over and back down at the grave. She wanted to wait longer before she left, Godzilla stayed quiet yet knew he had to stay for her.

It was nighttime when she finally wanted to go, the moon hanging over them. He helped her start to walk, still quite weak. They moved at a steady pace, the female Muto taking one last look at her mate. She had trouble swimming, infact she really didn't. Godzilla held her the whole time, it wasn't that difficult for him. He was still extremely strong, not to mention the water took away alot of the weight. So she felt weightless, it also helped she didn't weigh much to begin with.

Godzilla was moving her to an island. As far as he knew it was very good for a being their size. It was very large, and it gave off its own amount of radiation. The only other island like it was Skull Island, and it was Kong's home. Godzilla wasn't in the mood to deal with that ape. The beach they landed on, had plenty of sand making it soft to walk on. The muto now tried to walk on her own, it was tough at first, but she was able to move more easily. There were a massive amount of trees, they looked almost alien to almost any other plant.

Some of the plants had blue mushrooms growing on the side. A glowing blue color, it was poisonous to eat, there was still other things to eat. Large reptiles, unique fruits, massive fish, and large insects. So if the two needed food, it wasn't a problem. It was just a problem making sure that it was safe to eat. The pair found a large cave, it was hidden by massive tress larger than Godzilla himself. There were a few small bugs, small to Godzilla, in the cave. Most being cow sized dragonflies. They flew off when the two kaiju entered. Inside was a pool of clean water, filtered by the cave and the ground. Godzilla layed the Muto down on the cave ground for her to sleep. She grabbed his large hand before he got up to leave, he may have planned to go back to the ocean. But after looking down at her, he wanted to stay with her.

He layed down next to her and held the Muto close. Drifting off to sleep with her.  



	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Godzilla slowly opened his yellow eyes. This was mainly because of the sunlight poking at the cave. Another reason being was the noise of the "Femuto" drinking. She was drinking alot of the pool of fresh water in the cave. No doubt she was incredibly thirsty, who knows how long it had been since she drank. Femuto looked over at him, she seemed to be nervous. It hadn't been that long since her mate, yet she slept next to another already.

Femuto looked down at the water again, and began to continue drinking. Godzilla rose to his feet, and exited the cave. He wanted to make sure she had something to eat at least. Not to mention he too was hungry. She watched him walk out, and sat patiently for his return. For him however, he kebt his eyes out on the jungle around him.

The island was quite large, full of plant and animals. The trees were all enormous to a human, yet only a few got to Godzilla's size. He noticed that a fair amount had massive flowers. Ranging from red, blue, and occasionally yellow. Most of the trees with red flowers, seemed to have a purple fruit on the trunk as well. It was odd seeing fruit grow there, but he wanted to check something else about them.

Godzilla point his snout at the fruit, and noticed a sweet smell. He also noticed a few insects making the fruit into lunch. Now he knew they were edible a least. But being a carnivore he moved on, he really needed to know if Femuto was an omnivore. He knew she ate meat at least, but he hoped fruits were a part of her diet.

Still he needed to find food, that he knew could be eaten. Eventually he came across a large swamp, it had plenty of plant life. Yet the water and mud in it was deep and difficult to move. Godzilla knew there had to be some fish or reptiles here. It was a little difficult to move because of the large amount of trees, which weren't the best for his size.

The tree problem was interrupted, when he sensed movement in the water. The swamp gave off a smell that prevented him from smelling any animal in it. But he knew that something was in there when he felt a large amount of pain from his foot. He looked down at the waist deep water and noticed a serpent like shape underneath.

Godzilla put his head under, perfectly able to see and breath in the swamp. He saw a large fish of some kind, although it reminded him more of a eel and a shark. Its large eyes saw him and attempted to rip off his face, with its large needle like teeth. Godzilla moved his head out of the water just in time. He then shoved his head back in, jaws wide open. He managed to grab the creature's tail.

It began to twist around and encircl his neck like a snake. Godzilla raised his head from the water and attempted to grab the fish with his hands. He had trouble holding on, due to the slimy scales on it. So he used his claws to pierce the fish's flesh, he then swung the animal as hard as he could. He aimed specifically at a tree, and as he had hoped, its back broke on impact. Killing it instantly, although the struggle before hand was irritating. Thankfully Godzilla knew this animal had a little bit of radiation, so Femuto's need for that energy might be sated. Not to mention it was physical food for her small and deteriorating muscles.

The walk back was uneventful, a side from him grabbing one of the purple fruits. He did enjoy the sights of the jungle around him. When he got back to the cave, he was shocked to see Femuto noticed him before the food. He had the her hunger would beat anything else, but he was proven wrong when she gave him a hug. Clearly worried about his departure, she held him close for a long amounts of time. It took Godzilla holding up the fish to her that she even noticed something else other than him.

She let go of him to look at the meal, she didn't seem to mind it's physical appearance and instead wanted to know the taste. The two sat down in the cave, Godzilla removed the head and most of the unedible guts. He then nudged her toward the food, wanting her to have her share first. She hesitated, but still went to eat the food. She ate quite a lot of the fish, yet she seemed to avoid the tail. When she stopped eating she rolled the rest over to him, she clearly saved the tail for him.

Godzilla questioned it for a moment, he knew the tail was good for her. For a minute he didn't understand, it was her way of saying thank you. By giving him the best part of the fish, she wanted to let him know she was grateful. He slowly began to eat the rest of the fish, sure enough when he got comfortable it went by fast. Godzilla was a very good eater, not wanting to spend to much time eating.

He knew he needed to get her some more food later on, be it today or tomorrow. He showed her the fruit he had picked and she almost immediately grabbed it from his hand. It seemed to contain a jelly like substance, Femuto obviously was enjoying it. Although it made a large mess on her face, which caused Godzilla to chuckle a little. She looked at him confused as to why he was laughing, so she went to see her reflection in the pool.

She blushed slightly and attempted to lick off the jelly. Godzilla help her by using his hand to brush any of it off. It was at this moment he noticed just how kind and friendly she looked. In some way he found her to be beutiful as well. Godzilla blushed and felt ashamed in some way. He felt off feeling for a being who had just lost her mate, he turned away from her slightly. Femuto was confused as to why he did, so she did a playful tackle.

This caught him off guard and he felt over, Femuto on top of him. The pair both blushed, Femuto was worried she upset him. So she was about to get up, until Godzilla pulled her back down. He wanted to hold her close now, he tried his best to push the thoughts that bothered him away. So the two layed together cuddling.

Elsewhere on the Island.

Although not well known, the island had two separate areas. The larger and northern part was the jungle, filled with exotic plants and animals. Then there was the southern portion, which had there large mountains, rocky ground, and a Suprising amount of salt. The humans even discovered the island for this salt. They didn't know about all the radiation and animals at the time sadly. Humans never got the chance to get the salt, but a few of the animals did.

Occasionally a large rodent like species would come by to bite off chunks of it. Today though, one of these rats was not luck. They were massive, bigger than most tanks. That didn't mean they weren't food for something else, as one of these rodents was being eaten by another large kaiju. This beast had massive spikes on its back for protection, and a large spike on its nose. Not to mention the large amount of spikes on its tail. It had massive bear like claws and paws. It also stood on all fours, continuing the bear appreance.

This kaiju was called Angurirus by the humans, and was the main predator of the southern part of the island. He kebt to himself mostly but didn't mind being around other beings. Angurirus had noticed a trace of a new scent in the wind. His nose wasn't the best, but he knew a new creature was on the island. Angurirus didn't want to investigate quite yet though, instead wanting to wait. The new animal could be friendly or aggressive, he just wanted to wait to see which one.

For now, Angurirus continued to enjoy his rodent meal. Waiting to see what happens next.

(Author's note) thank you for reading so far, The next chapter may be a little different. Depending on who you are, you may enjoy it or maybe you won't. Either way, I just would like to let you know before it is published. There's a chance I might chicken out on the idea even. As for any criticisms you have, I would highly appreciated them. If you don't like the story I would like to hear why. I want to make this one work. Anyways, thank you for reading so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacific Ocean

The humans had been watching Godzilla for a long time, mapping out his patterns, where he slept, and even what he did every day. Small acts mostly, they did this in order to prevent any incidents. They started this program after an attack at Los Angeles. They knew that what he was after was another kaiju, later identified as Megalon. After knowing this, this group tends to let the army know when Godzilla is showing signs of heading to another kaiju.

Although, this didn't quite help with the two Mutos. The pair was chased onto an island, formerly known for a volcano. The Mutos fended off the military with their emp ability. The military decided the best option was an attack from a satellite, it used large steel rods and used gravity for power.

This plan was deemed a success, although the female muto survived. For that time, the biologists seemed to lose Godzilla due to his high activity. Sure enough, the female Muto disappeared as well. The group frantically tried to track the two until they discovered a large scale island. They had once thought Godzilla chased her here and killed the muto.

That was until they found the pair, sharing a cave. The two kaiju seemed to have been sharing a meal when the humans found them. It looked like a large lizard, key word being looked. It had an odd brown fur on the end of the tail, had large tusks, and large muscled legs. This had been one of many meals that the pair had shared now. Femuto had regained most of her strength, with her scars almost completely healed.

Most of the scars would end up being permanent. That didn't matter much to Femuto, she just wanted to be able to move more again. She was still hungry, so she went to the edge of the cave. Motioning Godzilla to follow her, he got up wondering what she wanted. The two kaiju continued foward out into the jungle, unaware of the humans watching them.

Femuto sniffed the air trying to locate something near them, sure enough she found it. It was a large lake, no doubt having aquatic life. Femuto stretched out her four front limps, putting one set way in front of her, and the other on her sides. This made a large square, this square was so she could since any fish that was close. Her hook like arms sent very small pulses, almost like a radar. Godzilla was confused about something though, she didn't go towards the larger fish.

The water wasn't that clear, but it wasn't dirty. If you had a keen eye, you could definitely see the fish. The fish Godzilla could see were quite unique compared to on another. There were more typical fish, like a giant bass or catfish. Then there were those that were very different, like one that seemed to have shark fins covering it's back.

She did seem to have a specific target, these small glowing fish. It was a small green glow under their gills, Femuto seemed to be aiming for them. The only conclusion Godzilla could think of, was that they had more radiation then the other fish. Sure enough she was aiming for them, Femuto was almost lightning fast. Her head moving like a bullet in the water. She missed the first two time, until she caught one. Then she was on roll, catching any fish she aimed at.

Every time she shot at the water, Femuto sent a large amount of water in the air. When one of these hit Godzilla in the face, Femuto let out her own chuckle. After she seemed to have her fill, Godzilla used his tail to splash Femuto. She looked at him with a mischievous look on her face. First she began to walk up to him, then she "fell" into the water. When Godzilla went to help her up, Femuto pulled him down into the water.

Before she could enjoy her joke, Godzilla pulled her under the water. The two continued this play fighting for awhile, simply messing around with the other. The two eventually tired out and relaxed at the lake's edge. Godzilla looked up at her, Femuto looking back at him. He moved slightly closer to her, Femuto doing the same. Eventually the two kaiju stared into the other, evaluating what to do.

Then Femuto lunched foward to him, putting her mouth to his. Kissing him, Godzilla pulled away shocked. But before she could question why he did, Godzilla began another kiss. This went on until he pushed her to the ground, Femuto looked up to him while she layed on her back. The two stared at eachother awhile, until Godzilla got up from her. Femuto got back up, blushing heavily, although it took her a second to get to her feet.

Godzilla motioned her to move back to the cave. Femuto hesitated worring she upset him, so before she went back. Godzilla gave her a hug, so she might not worry too much. She slowly began to walk back after the hug, looking back at him. Godzilla waited until she had gone into the jungle. He took a deep breath, he was scared to be honest.

He had no idea what to do, first it was the fact she didn't fight him, now she saw him as a mate. He began to remember back when his species roamed the earth. He never saw a single one of his kind have a mate for long, the constant fighting never seemed to allow two Godzillas to be together. These same thoughts made him think of his father. Godzilla never got to meet his mother, only knowing she had been around before him.

She more than likely had passed before he hatched. Before Godzilla even had the chance to find a mate, there was the extinction event. Godzilla hid down in the ocean to hibernate. When the humans dropped the atom bombs, it awoke him. When he first went into a city, tokyo as the humans called it, he had no idea what had happened to the world. Sure enough the humans were the first to start the fight, not knowing Godzilla was just being curious.

Godzilla forgave them, now knowing he had destroyed one of their homes. So he only went to a human city for another kaiju, or if the humans had attacked him first. Ever since he woke up from hibernation he had been fighting, not by choice but because everything else fought first. Godzilla needed to walk these thoughts away. Godzilla turned to a direction he had not been at in the island and walked.

He continued his walk, not really paying attention to his surroundings. That was until he noticed something strange, the lack of trees. Instead there mountains and smooth rocks everywhere. It wasn't unsettling and in some way looked quite nice. Godzilla continued to look around the new area. Then he noticed something, there were several large claw marks one of the stones. Godzilla knew some animals did this to sharpen their claws, but these were deeper than any he had seen.

Knowing now that he wasn't alone, he tried to sniff the other out. There was a distinct smell, he found it to be familiar. He couldn't quite figure it out, until the animal showed itself. It was a very large kaiju known as Angurirus, big, mean, and spiky. The spikes were almost everywhere, the head, the tail with four large ones at the end, and of course several on the back.

Suprisingly, the kaiju didn't charge at Godzilla. Angurirus had a defensive stance but seemed to be relaxed in a small degree. Instead he seemed to be examining Godzilla, his height, fins, tail, and the eyes. Godzilla took a step forward not wanting to startle him, but wanting to get closer. Angurirus also began to move closer, still keeping his defensive stance. The two species were actually known for partnership in a symbiotic way, helping the other mutaly. So this may have been a reason the two weren't ripping the other apart. Godzilla also was hoping for another kaiju to not fight, he actually had a sence of hope for once.

Angurirus on the other hand was more curious if anything. Angurirus then stood on his hind legs certainly struggling at first to keep balance. Godzilla tried to remember what this action usually ment, he thought it was a typical challenging stance. From what he could remember, the species often had competitions of strength. Usually these were a contest to see who could push the other down first.

Godzilla stepped foward, accepting the challenge. Then, almost lightning fast, Angurirus charged. Godzilla barely had time to react, but he was able to grab onto the front legs of Angurirus. Godzilla then moved his right hand under Angurirus' arm and to the side of the chest. This ment the only thing Angurirus had on the right side of Godzilla was his shoulder, which would not budge. It took a second, but Godzilla soon began pushing the other kaiju foward. Angurirus was losing balance and was clearly out matched with Godzilla's body strength.

So to counter this, Angurirus slammed his tail onto the ground. The tail cracked the rocky ground and acted like a third leg. Specifically, he used the large spikes on the end of the tail to pierce and hook the ground. Godzilla's advance had been halted by this. Try as he might, Godzilla couldn't get Angurirus off balance now. So Godzilla made a plan in his head, he was going to use his advantage on the right to make Angurirus fall sideways.

Godzilla moved his body down slightly, bending his knees and lifting his arms more. Yet doing this, made Angurirus temporarily leave the ground and removed his tail anchor. Godzilla then used almost his entire strength to essentially throw Angurirus away. Thankfully, Angurirus' armor protected him from the fall. It still made a loud thud, and some cracks of the stone. Yet, Angurirus still got back up almost instantly and stared Godzilla dead in the eyes.

Just as Godzilla expected a real fight to begin, Angurirus began to smile. It was a small warm smile, that made Godzilla calm down quickly. Godzilla took a deep breath and started to relax more. Angurirus then turned to a large boulder, he still moved it with one hand easily. Underneath this boulder was a stash of meat, it looked dry and seemed to have small bits of a white sand on them. Godzilla walked to the stash and realized that the white sand was salt, so the meat was possibly stored for a long time. Angurirus used his paws to move about three pieces of the jerky to Godzilla.

He picked up one of the pieces and took a bite. It was salty and dry, yet it wasn't horrible. Godzilla wouldn't mind eating it, and it was easier then hunting for food. So he enjoyed his jerky gift, eating it with only about two bites. It also had a small amount of radiation, so Femuto would enjoy it. That did remind him about her and how she was doing. The sun was starting to go down the sky, no longer rising. Godzilla looked at Angurirus and thank him for the food, he planned to return to the kaiju. Angurirus gave his form of a good bye, Godzilla returned it.

As he walked back, Godzilla realized that it wasn't a long distance to his cave home. Although as night came closer and closer, he noticed a few night creatures walking and flying around. Like giant glow bugs, a few mega crickets, and a few large birds. Infact the island seemed to calm down when the sun went away. During the day there were calls of animals, snapping of wood, and the humidity. But when the sun went down, the noise was almost silent.

When Godzilla entered his cave home, he was greeted by Femuto standing by the pool of water. She was waiting for him to return and Godzilla couldn't help but not feel happy. He sat next to her and handed her a piece of jerky, she was confused at first, yet she still ate it. Godzilla hoped she would meet Angurirus with him, but for now, he just wanted to be with her.

Godzilla looked at Femuto, she was nervous still. Worried she went to far with him, those thoughts stopped when he gave her a hug. She held him close, just admiring being with him. He layed her on her back and layed on top of her. She looked up at him and breathed heavily, then she gave him a kiss. Asking for him to continue.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) Again thank you for reading. It may take a bit for the next chapter, but I would like to ask something. The next chapter may be lemon or lewd, if you feel this is not a good idea. Please let me know, I'll give it a few days for people to let me know. I won't if you guys say not to, but I will if you guys don't mind. Anyways, thank you for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

The island

Godzilla held Femuto close to him during the night and into the morning. Resting peacefully, listening to eachother's heartbeats, and simply enjoying the other's company. There had been a time where Godzilla never thought such a thing would happen. He had given up most if not all of his hope of finding not just companionship, but peace in general. Now on the other hand, he couldn't help but wish for more. As the sun reached over the sky, the pair woke up together.

Godzilla looked down at Femuto, smiling as he did. She looked up at him and nuzzled her neck. The two sat there cuddling for a bit longer, but they knew they'd have to get up soon. After the pair got up and drank their morning water, Godzilla walked outside the cave. He sniffed the air trying to find out if there was something around. The smells didn't seem too unusual, aside from a familiar scent. Angurirus seemed to be coming to him, Godzilla then realized he had wanted Femuto to meet him.

Femuto walked out next and noticed the new smell as well. Although her reaction was more defensive then Godzilla's. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to help relax her. This helped a little, but she was still quite cautious. The large amount of trees and sticks cracking singled Angurirus' arival.

When he appeared from the juncle, he had a very curious look on his face when he saw Femuto. Angurirus turned his head slightly while looking at her, Femuto instead kept the defensive pose. Godzilla looked over at her and comforted his mate. Hoping to show her Angurirus was no threat, Godzilla walked over to the other kaiju. Angurirus looked up at Godzilla and greeted him with what sounded like a bark. The sound was deeper and quicker then a dog though, yet it still showed that there was no harm shown.

Godzilla's greeting with Angurirus had helped Femuto feel at ease. She walked slowly up to him, gave her own greeting call. It was a softer version of her typical roar, made to show she didn't want to fight. This didn't stop her from being cautious, but she still tried to be friendly to him. Angurirus was still very curious, being fascinated by the multiple arms of Femuto. She still stood far above Angurirus, only being slightly shorter than Godzilla.

Angurirus then looked over at the pair and gave them a sly look. After chuckling slightly Angurirus motioned the two into the juncle. Godzilla walked first, Femuto followed behind him, still a little nervous. The three walked through the juncle for awhile until they reached one of the beaches. Instead of vines and twisted trees, there were enormous palm trees. Their normal size was increased due to the radiation, each one baring green coconuts. Femuto observed the green orbs and ripped one off with one if her hooked hands. It didn't take her kind to remove the tough shell and get to the radioactive milk inside.

The other two looked over at her curiously. Godzilla wasn't too suprised, she usually ate anything that could have radiation in it. Angurirus on the other hand, he didn't even know those were edible. Angurirus then turned around and went into the water, large ocean waves drifting on his clawed paws. He kept going into the water until he was about knee deep in the water, then he dove down into the waves.

He emerged with a large crab and started to walk back to the beach with it. He dropped it onto the ground and used his strong hands to remove the legs. He pushed over these legs to the pair, both looking down at it for a second. Godzilla was the first to reach down and try it. He picked up a claw and got into the meat inside with his teeth. It was sweet and very soft, it did help it was fresh as well.

After seeing Godzilla try it first, Femuto went in to try it, her beak mouth made it far easier to break the shell. She was amazed by the flavor and quite clearly enjoyed it. She looked over at Angurirus and gave him a pet on the head, thanking him for the food. This warmed Godzilla's heart, seeing her not only thanking and no longer nervous of Angurirus. The three sat at the beach for awhile, with Angurirus showing Femuto how he catches the crab. Godzilla smiled and felt more at peace then he had in years.

The Moon

The grey rocks and dust sat still in the coldness of space. The many creators littering the ground. But it was in one of these creators that the first movement stirred in years. The creator itself was massive, but it's contents were far more frightening. Soon, as the the dust and rocks moved away, an old horror awoke.

Three heads broke free and pointed into the void. Sparks of gold electricity began to escape the three heads. Each head contained two bright red eyes. Eyes filled with hate, anger, and not even a shred of mercy. Then a set of massive wings also broke free of the dust, the wings were taller than the heads.

This being looked foward and saw a blue green planet in front of it. Like a predator looking at weak prey, it opened its mouth. This let the sparks of lighting free, firing a beam of golden energy. The gold scaled beast stood on its feet, it's hunger for death and destruction growing. A monster had awoken, a dragon, but another name for it could be King.

(Author's note) I'm sorry about the wait, I just wanted to get this one and the lemon chapter done together. I hope you enjoyed it, there might be another break while I plan out the rest. I have a basic idea of what I want, but again it will probably be a bit before I completely think of it. If you have any suggestions just message me, I'll listen and if I like it I'll try to work it in. If you have any criticisms tell me, I've been trying to make this one better. Until next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiju Island

It had been a few days since humans really discovered the island. During that time a name was given due to the inhabitants of it, Kaiju Island. Although it's biggest and most known inhabitant, Godzilla about to investigate the area around his new home. There were a few smaller islands dotted around Kaiju Island, one in particular seemed almost too perfect for the area.

The radiation of the bombs and the fact the land gave off small amounts, made each one look prehistoric in some way. There was one exemption, a smaller island north of Kaiju Island. This island seemed to have a clean look to it, even the sand on the beaches was clear and fine. Godzilla stood on the beach looking out at the smaller island. Femuto stood behind him, she was slightly worried about him going to investigate. Still, Godzilla helped her relax, and so she wouldn't feel worried about him Angurirus was coming.

Angurirus and Godzilla were far better swimmers than Femuto, she still needed to work on a better technique for herself. She waved at the two Kaiju before they headed out. Godzilla waved back, hoping she would be okay while he was gone. Angurirus was just excited to finally see what was in the smaller island. As they both got into the water they looked out at their destination.

Something about this place bugged Godzilla, it almost seemed too perfect. It was as if the place had never even seen violence, as if not a single drop of blood was on its ground. The swim was not too long, the island was actually somewhat close to the main one. Even the water seemed clearer, its smooth touch running through Godzilla's gills. Angurirus also seemed to be noticing the odd perfection of everything.

When the two walked onto the beach they were suprised to feel that the sand was warm but not burning hot. The sun had been up for at least two hours so the sand should have been really hot. The trees were also odd, the leaves were all a beutiful green. Each one clearly very healthy, as if the conditions for even the plants was perfect. As for the type, they looked like extremely large palm trees. The forest in front of them seemed to be filled with a different varieties. Kaiju Island clearly had a juncle on itself, but this was more of a large temperate forrest.

The tree that was almost everywhere was the aspen. Dark green leaves that made a ocean wave sound as the wind went through them, beutiful white bark which had small dark spots on it, and just a comforting shade to them. The ground was covered in a soft green grass, which had small patches of flowers mixed in.

Godzilla was amazed to see such a mix of plant life so near to his home. It felt like it should've been miles to his own home. Angurirus had never even seen these types of trees that lacked vines and enormous leaves. The large forrest seemed to cease at a certain point. It was replaced by larger grass and flowers. Roses and dandelions dotted the open field, Godzilla also noticed that a large rock formation. It was like a mountain but instead of being rocky all over it had small patches of trees and plants. What was at the top of the mountain was what made Godzilla tense slightly. In less than a second he saw two large wings heading towards both him and Angurirus.

Before Godzilla could even snarl the new creature stopped it's decent from the mountain. Its wings were a mix of blue, light green, and hints of yellow. Each wing had a large red dot on the ends, although the origin of the wings was far smaller. The kaiju was Mothra, and she looked at the two with large glowing blue eyes. Mothra's body was a lot smaller than the wings, but that didn't stop the amount of power of them. To keep a simple hover, each time she beat her wings made large gusts of wind.

She studied the two kaiju, yet she didn't make a single violent move. Infact she seemed very friendly to them, Godzilla was trying to seem friendly back to her. Angurirus was mostly confused as to what she was. While the three looked at eachother, Godzilla noticed something about the mountain. They had human houses, but they were different. They were made of straw and logs, and the humans themselves seems to be wearing tribal clothing. It occurred to Godzilla, that Mothra could've been making sure they weren't a threat to the humans.

Mothra motion the two over at a large cave nearby the mountain. Godzilla was the first to follow, Angurirus slowly trailed behind him. As they went in, Mothra used her antenna to make a light source. The soft yellow light illuminated the cave and it's contents. The cave had several paintings on it, each telling a story of some kind. Although there was one that caught Godzilla's attention, it was a painting of him.

The paintings showed Godzilla rising from the ocean and something falling from the sky. As the paintings progressed, it showed what came from the sky. It was a dragon that brought a deadly storm. Fire and death raged throughout the land, with the dragon causing it all. Then as the dragon came to the water, Godzilla came from the water to battle it. The final painting showed Godzilla and the Dragon battling, a crown above both of their heads.

Mothra looked over at Godzilla, expecting a response. Godzilla didn't know how to react to this, Angurirus simply looked at him just as confused as Godzilla. He took another look at the painting, then Godzilla nodded at Mothra. She looked at him, finally finding the one who would stop the tyrant King Dragon.

(Author's note) Hey, I want to apologize for the wait. I wanted to take a bit of a break for writers block and a game that just came out. Its For Honor and I have loved it so far. I also would like to ask if I should have the next chapter be a reference sheet for the main characters. I just want to specify this Godzilla isn't the legendary version. He's more of a combination of multiple versions, with some unique ideas. So if you want a better references for each of them, let me know with a pm or even a review. Just remember to add some critism of you have any, I am trying to listen to them. Anyways thank for reading so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

ISS The few astronauts currently working on the space station gazed down at earth. Most learned to love the view, beutiful white clouds, clean blue ocean, and a soft dark green. It was quite nice to see in the coldness of space, although that didn't stop the odd feeling of loneliness in the vacuum. One of the astronauts was currently checking over the station for maintenance, he decided to take a quick look at the moon. He was new and actually hadn't gotten the chance to take a look at the grey orb. The sight he did see was not at all beutiful like the earth; however it did get his blood pumping.

He wasn't quite sure what it was at first, but a glowing yellow light wasn't comforting. It was all centered at one spot of the moon, it was also sparatic. He quickly called his officers to take a look. The men at Houston Texas turned on the astronaut's camera on his helmet to see what he was talking about. Sure enough the bright yellow glow was a frightening and confusing sight, infact it seemed like the glow was getting brighter.

Before they could ask what the light was or why it was getting brighter they realized something. It wasn't getting brighter, it was getting closer. The camera glitched before they could see more, but the astronauts still saw it. Before it crashed into the station the people at Houston only heard one word from the radio. Dragon.

Kaiju Island

Mothra sat on a large rock with the three kaiju. She had never actually been on Kaiju Island before, she actually almost never left her own. The prophesy made Femuto scared, Angurirus oddly excited, and Godzilla nervous. He knew he had to fight a kaiju sooner or later, but this isn't what he expected. Hell, the drawing of him on that wall was enough to make him nervous. He rembered islanders watching him and performing weird dances in front of him, but never something like this.

The idea of him being a hero of the earth was also odd to him. Humans feared and respected him, they never wanted to him to emerge from the ocean. Femuto nuzzled his neck hoping both to comfort him and herself. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Still, this didn't stop him from feeling nervous. Godzilla turned and started on a simple walk, Femuto knew he needed to think things out. In the mean time she could learn about Mothra, as it was the first girl she had met.

Godzilla walked through the jungle of the island, trees snapping and smaller animals moving out of his way. Something did confuse him at first, he could've sworn he had just found his personal cave. This was odd because the surroundings were very different, smaller trees and there were alot more vines. He decided to head into the cave to investigate. It became quickly known this cave was bitter cold.

He wasn't quite sure why, but he noticed this cave was far larger than his own. Infact it practically turned into a series of tunnels. As he walked through it the cold was bitting his scales, like thousands of tiny needles poking at him. Although there was an odd smell in the air, a familiar smell. His subconscious knew what the smell was and his own instincts drove him to find it.

Eventually he entered an end to the tunnels and he saw it. It was a skeleton of another Godzilla, but that wasn't it. What it surrounded was what Godzilla looked for. An egg, it looked to be in perfect condition. He kneeled down to it, and picked it up with his clawed hands. He looked over at the skeleton, no doubt it was either the mother or father. His species usually protected the egg as a pair, although it wasn't uncommon for there to be just one parent left.

He turned, still holding the egg, and walked out of the cave. Femuto had followed him closely and she was shocked when he walked out. Seeing an egg made her be filled with joy, as her kind were known for being good mothers. Godzilla somehow could tell the egg contained a still living embryo, the cold probably preserved it while it feed off of the surrounding radiation. Even if he didn't show it, Godzilla was beyond happy. The idea of a baby of his species made him overjoyed.

He hugged Femuto, it was almost everything he had asked for. A mate, a home, allies, and now a child. Then almost like a knife the idea of the dragon came back, but this time he wasn't nervous. He was afraid. Godzilla now had a feeling everything he had gained would be destroyed by this monster from the sky. Godzilla took a deep breath to calm himself, but the sinking feeling in his stomach grew. Femuto looked up at him worried, she held onto him.

She was afraid too, but she had made up her mind about it. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. It no longer mattered to her about what might happen, she just wanted to be with him. Godzilla knew this and he couldn't help but agree with her; although that didn't stop him from worrying.

The two walked back to the beach, where they showed the other two Kaiju the egg. Mothra almost immediately showed joy, she was very happy for the two. Angurirus was just confused as to what it was. At first he thought it was food, that was until Godzilla smacked his hand away with his tail. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hong Kong China

The busy city worked as it had for years. People crowding the streets, going to work and their homes. The large population should've made large problems, which it did, but nothing too horrible. Trash was a problem, bad air, and just the crowds were the worst of these troubles. Although there were still people who ignored these and just went on being happy, but today everyone felt a wave of fear. This was because of the large gold light in the sky.

It looked like the sun was falling on the city. When it landed, several buildings were crushed almost instantly. Even more people didn't get out of the way. Many more either ran away from the crash site, or looked at it from afar. Many different people recorded the incident, which felt like hours but was only a few seconds. International news quickly reported what had happened, most thinking it was a large meator. They couldn't have been further from the truth.

As a few fire men and army men went in to try and find survivors, many large bolts of electricity fired. It instantly shot down any helicopters in the area and vaporized anyone unlucky to be around it. From the cloud of dust, three heads emerged. Red eyes glowing nothing but deep unrelenting hatred. Each head let out a horrid roar that practically demanded blood.

Next to emerge were two massive wings, easily just as tall as the heads. The massive monster waved the wings only once to become airborne, doing so destroyed several smaller buildings. A barrage of golden electricity was shot from the three heads, setting whatever it could to blaze. In less than an hour, more than half of Hong Kong was destroyed. Anything else was only moments away from being caught in the fire. The military of China and the International defence force gave this dragon creature a name. Ghidorah, had become target number one.

Kaiju Island

Godzilla sat in his cave peacefully, laying primarily around the egg. It gave off a small amount of heat, this helped him know that it was not only healthy but developing. Godzilla sent small radioactive waves to feed the egg. Femuto sat right beside him, just as excited as he was. Although she was nervous about a baby version of Godzilla. She had no idea how to raise one of his kind. Still, her worrying didn't stop her from feeling extremely excited about a baby.

Angurirus sat right outside the cave, he really wasn't sure what a baby was like. Angurirus was still young and naive, but he was curious as to what a baby was like. Mothra visited daily to check up on the three of them and the egg. There was one problem though. Mothra knew Godzilla would have to fight the dragon. The only problem was the rest of the prophecy. The dragon of the sky and the beast of earth shall do combat, the earth will shake, and in the end it will be last battle for the titans.

Mothra had heard that very passage time and time again, although the last part now made her feel afraid. Specifically for Godzilla, she could tell he had seen many battles. She could tell he had fought and even killed before. So to see him with friends and family was heartwarming; although now it also brought worry.

Mothra flew down to the cave to check in on them, hoping to atleast see happiness now. Sure enough she did see the two sitting next to eachother. She couldn't help but feel happy for them. Before Godzilla could greet her, he felt something. It was rare for him to sence something like this, almost like a surge of energy had been fired around the earth from one specific point. Mothra was next to feel it, it caused her stomach to feel like a pit. Femuto confused with what they were tensing up about, the same went for Angurirus. He could smell, but he couldn't sence any power.

Godzilla stood up, the last time he felt something even slightly like this was when Biolante was born. This was still very different from even that, it was like a god had came to earth. The worse part was that it felt like it was getting closer. Godzilla walked out from the cage to see what it was. He walked all the way to the beach, the others following right behind him.

Femuto held onto the egg with her smaller arms and Mothra quickly flew up to the skys. Angurirus ran right beside Godzilla wondering why he seemed so stressed. Godzilla walked onto the beach and looked out onto the ocean. Whatever it was, Godzilla could tell it was nothing like anything he had fought. Femuto stood next to him, worried to death about what it was. Mothra on the other hand knew exactly what it was. She had no idea that the time had come so soon. Angurirus quickly caught the scent of something new, but it seemed to be drenched in violence. It wasn't like anything he had ever smelled in his entire life.

Godzilla looked over at the group. His friends, his mate, and now his child. Godzilla looked forward, ready to defend them.

Little did he know the military was trying to stop the impending force. Destroyers, airships, jets, submarines, nearly everything they had. Yet it kept advancing. Ghidorah could sence power in the distance, and he was hungry for battle. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kaiju Island

The four kaiju looked forward into the distance. They could see mankind's weapons firing at Ghidorah, all of them to no avail. Ghidorah looked back at them, death and anger in his eyes. He felt no remorse or mercy, only rage. Ghidorah quickly flew into the sky, causing massive waves of water when he did. Ghidorah then advanced to the island. Multiple jets attempted to fire apon him; eavh simple pouncing off or doing nothing.

Godzilla looked at the advancing dragon. He turned to Femuto and demanded her to head inside the juncle, specifically to the cave. She begged him not to make her leave, she was worried about him. Godzilla looked down at the egg she held and gave her stern yet loving eyes. She understood that he wanted her and the egg to be safe. Femuto still gave him a hug, hoping all of this was just a nightmare. After their hug, she regretfully turned and walked into the juncle. Godzilla wanted Angurirus to head next, but he stood firm. Mothra also decided to stay, although she would go to Femuto's aide first.

Ghidorah got ever so closer to the three, hoping to end each of them with ease. Godzilla let out a mighty roar at him, one that would cause a y human to go deaf. He then charged into the water at Ghidorah; the farther away from the island, the more safe Femuto and the egg were. Ghidorah sent out multiple gravity beams at Godzilla. One of them hitting his shoulder, he kebt going ignoring the burning pain.

Ghidorah then dived down from the sky at Godzilla, kicking him right in the jaw. Godzilla's head went under the water from the shear force of the kick. Godzilla took the opportunity to bite down on one of his legs. Ghidorah's scales were extremely tough, but with enough force Godzilla broke the scales. Small amounts of blood leaked from Ghidorah's leg, filling the water with red.

Ghidorah sent two of his heads to bite down at Godzilla's neck. Godzilla was then dragged up to the surface, both heads now biting at his gills. Godzilla mustered up enough strength to pull the heads away with his arms. Godzilla then charged and fired his atomic breath. It burned Ghidorah only slightly. In fact all it really did was piss Ghidorah off. Before Ghidorah could fire a gravity beam in retaliation, he felt another bite at his left tail.

Angurirus used his powerful jaw to pierce and tear at Ghidorah's tail. Angurirus his spiked tail to anchor himself to the ocean floor. This kebt Ghidorah in place until he could get Angurirus off. Godzilla took the opportunity to take a bite at the middle head, it was certainly alot tougher than the leg. It took nearly all of Godzilla's jaw strength to even feel like he did anything. Ghidorah knew he couldn't fight both like this, so he decided the best option was his wings.

Using the massive wings, he attempted to push away Godzilla and take off. Godzilla was separated from Ghidorah for just long enough. Ghidorah used this chance to turn around and fire a gravity beam at Angurirus. The beam burned Angurirus' for head, causing him to let go of the tail. While airborne, Ghidorah used all three heads to fire his gravity beams. Godzilla was hit by two of the heads at first, both causing imense pain. Angurirus on the other hand was hit by all three, mainly because Ghidorah was so angry about his tail.

The pain was unimaginable, each beam burning not only his skin but his flesh. Attempted to help his Friend by firing a powerful Atomic breath. It hit the left head of Ghidorah, burning and blinding his eye. This obviously hurt like hell, but Ghidorah still wasn't down. The golden dragon turned and flew to Godzilla. Using his feet like talons, Ghidorah picked up Godzilla slightly. He then pushed the king foward with imense strength. It didn't take long until Godzilla was shoved onto the beach, making a loud and painful boom when he did. Ghidorah then used the claws on his feet to dig into Godzilla's chest, he had barely healed from the gravity beams.

Godzilla looked at the red eyed monster, fearing this would be the end. Then Mothra flew from above and smacked Ghidorah square in his right head. Unprepared, this caused Ghidorah to fall away from Godzilla. Trying not to waste anytime, despite the pain, Godzilla chargeable the stunned Ghidorah. Godzilla used his clawed hands to attack the wounded left head, still burned from the atomic breath. Godzilla digged his claws into the weak flesh Ghidorah had.

Ghidorah roared in pain and anger. The dragon then used his other heads to bite down on Godzilla's free left arm. Mothra fired multiple beams from her antenna at Ghidorah in an attempt to get him off Godzilla. Ghidorah's rage continued to build until he used his body strength to shove Godzilla away slightly. He then used his right head to fire at Mothra, and his middle head at Godzilla. He couldn't aim with his left that we'll considering it was blind in one eye. Ghidorah used his anger to fuel him in this fight, now wanting nothing more then their deaths. Mothra quickly couldn't handle the constant blast and fell from the sky.

Godzilla was losing strength as well, so his best plan of attack was the atomic breath. He raised his head charging as much energy he could, and he fired. This caused a bright flash of blue, the blue blast burned with a greater intensity then Godzilla ever had. When it hit Ghidorah, it instantly sent him back with the force. The blue blast burned into his chest and actually managed to stun him; however, Godzilla couldn't continue the blast. It had drained him of so much energy, he needed to recharge.

Before he could, Ghidorah had already gotten up. A large black burn mark now was across his chest. Ghidorah charge foward at Godzilla, fully intent on ending his life. Right before he could land even a single hit, a large hook arm grabbed him. Godzilla panicked as he saw who it was, Femuto. She used her hooked hands to beat the top of his head. She also seemed to be firing a emp with each punch. Femuto noticed the gravity was some kind of electricity, so the emp could stop it.

Godzilla tried to run to them, worried about what Ghidorah might do with her. Sure enough, Ghidorah began his retaliation. He bit down on her head, baking through the skin with ease. Godzilla then felt something he had never imagined in his life. Femuto noticed the sudden shift in Godzilla, and she saw a look in his eyes she had never expected. Ghidorah saw it as well, it caused him to feel a slight amount of fear.

Godzilla felt pure rage, not anger, not wrath, but rage. Godzilla roared a terrifing roar, it hardly even sounded like Godzilla. He then ignored his pain in the muscles, the scars on his body leaking blood, and his lack of energy; Godzilla charged. He grabbed Ghidorah's heads and ripped them away from Femuto's head. Godzilla's strong hands choked Ghidorah's left neck. By pure strength alone his hand shattered the bones the left neck. The head fell over lifeless, and Ghidorah attempted to fire his gravity beams. Ghidorah couldn't fire no matter how hard he tried. The emp did it's job perfectly.

So Ghidorah used his legs to claw at Godzilla's chest. Instead of pushing him away from pain, Godzilla continued his assult. Godzilla's blood literally began to boil with heat. This caused Ghidorah to stop the assult with his legs, as they were now burning from Godzilla's blood. Ghidorah only had one option, but it would mean losing a head.

Ghidorah sent his right head out to Godzilla's neck, where it pierced his throut. Godzilla was take back for a second at the sudden lose of blood on his neck. Godzilla's burning blood quickly killed the right head, but the damage was already done. Godzilla grabbed onto Ghidorah's last living head and snapped it easily.

Ghidorah's now lifeless body fell to the ground. Soon Godzilla would as well, Femuto quickly mustered enough strength to help him. She held Godzilla in her arms, crying in fear for him. Godzilla looked up at her, quickly loosing blood as he did. Godzilla mind was then attacked by multiple memories. He had only just gotten what he had wanted for years. Love, friends and a child.

Godzilla touched Femuto's cheek with his hand, he was so grateful for her. She had been the first to show him kindness. Godzilla kissed her once one the lips, and slowly drifted away. Femuto tried to shake him, in some attempt to wake him. Nothing worked she screamed out into the wind for help. Angurirus slowly walked up onto the beach, he couldn't believe his eyes. Horrified for his friend he went to Godzilla's body, sadly Angurirus knew when a body was no longer alive. No pulse, no breathing, nothing.

Mothra rose from the ground, saddened to see what had happened. Mothra had feared this would happen, but there was nothing she could do. The King had fallen.

One week later

Femuto layed in the cave. She had sat here alone for days, slowly going into a depression. Angurirus kebt her company but it wasn't Godzilla, she missed him greatly. Femuto had cried so many times about her loss that the tears had run dry. The one thing she wanted and waited for, was the egg. Femuto had almost lost hope until she heard something, a crack. She looked down at the egg with the first spark of joy she had for days. Angurirus heard it next and walked in the cave.

The egg shaked and cracked. Femuto let out a few encouraging calls to the egg. Angurirus watched intently with curiosity. Slowly a tail popped out of the egg, then a few soft white dorsal plates, and then a head. Adorable yellow eyes looked up at Femuto. Blue scales and a innocent face looked into the world. The baby let out a few crocodile like crys and Femuto picked him up. He looked up at her when she did.

The next king was born, although he was more adorable then expected.

The end…for now

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) I would like to thank everyone that has read this. I really am happy people have enjoyed it, I hope to make a sequel soon. There might need to be planning though, if you have any criticisms tell me, I hope that I can improve for the future. I am also a little sorry for the bitter sweet ending. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Although I will say I do have a basic idea of what to do with junior. Anyway I would like to thank you for reading. Have a nice day. 


End file.
